


Na lingi yo pembeni

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky have sex (for the first time).</p><p>Chapter 1 is POV Bucky.<br/>Chapter 2 is POV Steve.</p><p>Bucky is the text in bold. Steve is the cursive.  The rest is them talking inside their head. </p><p> </p><p>The title comes from a song I like by Bart Peeters and means 'I love you' in Lingala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> There will be spelling mistakes here, if you find any you can let me know.
> 
> Thank you Nia for your tips and advice and support. It really helped me!

Is this real? Is this really happening right now?

Please. Please don't let me be dreaming.

 

You feel so good up against me. So warm, vibrant, like the sun. It's almost too much to take, after so long. Hands everywhere. Are they everywhere? Is this really happening?

Must be. Your right hand on my ass, squeezing, grabbing, almost like marking me. I'm yours, I'm yours.

Your other hand pulling on my hair

 

**'Harder.'**

 

Did I say that out loud? Has to be. Ooohhh Steve, don't ever stop kissing me like that. So hungry, needy, desperate. We have time, right? From now on all the time in the world.

Your mouth tastes like coffee and doughnuts. It can't get sweeter then this, can it? I feel so hot, hot. Am I dying? Is this what love feels like?

 

Ahhhh, your mouth on my neck, sucking, liking, definitly marking me now. The sounds you make while teasing me should be illegal.

 **'Steve, Oooohhhh,oh, more.'** Please give me more. Don't stop. Almost tearing my shirt off. Skin, I need to feel your hands on my skin NOW. The differences between your hands on my stomach, the way your hand feels on my metal arm. Heavy,hot, almost burning me with your passion.

Your mouth is leaving a trail all down to my waistband. Fingers pinching my nipple, agh, **'Oh my god'** Goosebumps on my arm, shivers through my whole body. Both your hands are grabbing my ass. Are you leaving marks there too?

 

Should I do something? I should do something. My hands need to feel you, been dying to feel your biceps, your abs, your ass. Are you smooth and soft? Do you have marks like me? You're so strong, so vibrant. I’ll always want to feel you, always want to keep you.

Is this what safety feels like?

 

_'No Buck, don't, I'm in control. Just feel, let me take care of you.... please'_

You are killing me, talking like that. Relax Buck, relax... it's Steve. Damn those tiny kisses on my stomach are making me insane. So hot. Both your hands going up and down my sides, it's making me shiver. It's not enough

 

**'More.'**

Please give me more Stevie, arching up against you, my flesh hand digging into your shoulder. Metal hand at your hip, trying to rub against you.

 

Your hands finally going to my waistband, going through the tiny hairs, kissing the side of my underwear. Sweet Jesus, your face so close to my cock is almost too much. I'm so hard for you Steve, so ready. Can't help the little thrust up when you breath over my erection and kiss the head. Dammit Steve, you tease! Take them off, please, please. I just need to feel you, skin on skin.

 

The look on your face now is glorious. Like I'm the most precious thing on earth. Your eyes growing hungry when you see my flushed cock. I'm already leaking tiny drops of precome. _'Oooohhhhhh'_ , your tongue is the devil. Just licking at my slit,tasting me, loving it. That little moan is going to be the death of me.

 

**Steve, Steve, oh my god, Stevie, oh, more, m-ore. Steve, don't... stop.**

 

Finaly, the heath of your mouth sucking my cock feels so good. The sounds that you're making are obscene. ' **I, Steve, I won't last long. So good, damn, so good.'**

You looking up through your lashes, cheecks hollowed, sucking my cock like it's the best treat in the world is the sexiest thing ever! It's too much, I..

 

**Steve, Stevie, I'm coming, I'm... oh, oh, Steve....**

 


	2. Steve

This is real. This is happening right now.

I'm really feeling you, touching you. Can I touch you forever? Please, let it be forever.

My hands everywhere and it’s still not enough. Need more. More skin, more touch.

God! Your ass feels so tight, squeezing, grabbing, almost marking you. Are you mine? Am I yours?

 

Your so gorgeous. I just want to kiss you, devour your lips. Were they always so lush? So delicate and soft. Bucky, I could kiss you forever, I just have to taste them, bite that bottom lip. Lick my way inside of you. Can I stay inside of you? Your tongue still has the taste of chocolat and coffee. You taste devine. Can I taste you forever?

 

‘ **Harder’**

 

Really likes getting his hair pulled. It feels so soft but it’s so strong. Just like you. Soft and strong. I love that contradiction about you Buck. I love you.

 

 

Kissing your neck is driving me wild, been wanting to do that for so long. Sucking, licking, biting just a bit harder. Making my claim, leaving my mark. Mine. You’re mine now right?

‘ **Oooh, oh’**

Damn, that sound is going to kill me. Would I mind? No. No. No.

 

**'Steve, Oooohhhh,oh, more.'**

 

 

DAMN, Dying, most definitely dying right now. I need to feel more of your skin. Shirt has to go, go,go. Bucky, you’re so gorgeous, so warm and alive. Trailing my tongue from your neck to the end if your waistband, pinching your nipples along the way. Licking it and making you shiver. I love seeing the goosebumps on your arm, the way your muscles flex and work. Feeling the difference between skin and metal is amazing. Soft and strong. Soft and strong. The metal feels so cool to my touch. How does it feel for you?

Tensing, getting restless, fingers grabbing my hips, feeling my ass, grinding up to me, hands coming back to the front...

 

 

_'No Buck, don't, I'm in control. Just feel, let me take care of you.... Please'_

 

 

Muscles relaxing again, head almost drowning in the pillow. Drowing in my touch. Kissing your belly and feeling every single muscle twitch. It's almost insane how ripped you are. How gorgeous you are, being relaxed and letting me explore you like this. Letting me see and taste your scars. I'm so sorry baby. I still wish I could have been there to help you.

 

 

It's not enough,

 

**'More.'**

 

Oh, feeling your body rub against me is heaven. So damn strong, so damn hard. Your hand grabbing onto my shoulder for dear life. The sounds you're making, oh Bucky.

 

My hands going up and down against your sides one last time, going down to your waistband, feeling the trail of hair. Kissing along the side of your underwear, feeling your cock hard against my cheeck. I just have to give the head a little kiss, can't stop myself. It's not enough, too much clothes, they need to go.

 

Finally seeing you naked is one of the best images. I'm going to remember you like this forever, flush all over, your cock standing up proud. The tip of it all red and shining with little drops of precome. Oh, I need to taste it!

 

I love hearing you pant and moan. Repeating my name over and over. Did I break you? Are you coming apart because of me baby?

 

**Steve, Steve, oh my god, Stevie, oh, more, m-ore. Steve, don't... stop.**

 

_Gorgeous, you're gorgeous Bucky. Stunning, brillant._

 

**I, Steve, I won't last long. So good, damn, so good.'**

 

 

I'm feeling you coming apart under me and it's driving me wild. Seeing you like this, sweating, moaning, babbling my name over and over. Damn, it's the sexiest thing!

**Steve, Stevie, I'm coming, I'm... oh, oh, Steve....**

 


End file.
